


The Way to a Man's Heart

by deannach_na_realtai



Category: SHINee
Genre: Fluff, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-17
Updated: 2015-08-17
Packaged: 2018-04-15 05:36:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4594821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deannach_na_realtai/pseuds/deannach_na_realtai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As often as possible, Key feeds his boys.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Way to a Man's Heart

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't written anything in a long time, AND NOTHING YET for kpop so...be nice? Enjoy?

As often as possible, Key feeds his boys. 

After long days of rehearsal, after they drag themselves home with sore muscles and shaking bones, he flips through his recipe book and stirs up something healthy and filling, and makes sure they all get enough before cleaning up and collapsing into bed.  
Tonight is one of those nights. 

~

"Key, what smells so good?" 

Taemin is leaning in over Key's shoulder where he stands at the tiny stove in their dorm, stirring a skillet of pasta in a creamy red pepper sauce and shrimp. He's roasted the leftover peppers, and they're resting on a plate on the counter next to him. 

Taemin spots them, and reaches out to sneak one, but not before Key smacks his hand with a wooden spoon he's been saving for another dish. 

"That's hot!" he scolds, never once looking away from his skillet. "Go watch the movie with everyone else. I'll come in when it's done."  
Taemin pouts, but obeys, and goes to fold himself up into Jinki's arms. Key can't hide his smirk. 

~

"Jinki. Jinki!" Key's half-whispering right next to Jinki's ear. He's fallen asleep to their movie, Taemin still wrapped up in his arms. He grumbles, but opens one eye. 

"Dinner is ready, you grump. Wake Taemin up, Jongyun and Minho are already at the table." 

Onew grumbles again, but his rumbling stomach overcomes his fatigue, and he stretches out, ruffling Taemin's hair in the process. 

"Wake up, Tae. The dinner you were trying to steal is ready," Jinki says through a yawn. Taemin's eyes open halfway and he perks up a bit at the mention of food. They roll themselves off the couch and shuffle into the kitchen. There's so much food on the small table that it looks like a feast, and Jinki's mouth is suddenly watering. He and Taemin sit and they all begin filling their plates. 

As a habit, Key hangs back, letting the rest of the boys get their fill first. He watches with amused satisfaction as they all eat, what little conversation is being said through full mouths (and he scolds them for that, but only half-heartedly). He thinks when they're like this, the tiny kitchen feels like home. He sips his wine and laughs along to a joke Minho tells, and feels his heart flutter. 

Later, when all the food is nearly gone, tummies are full and the kitchen is clean, they all make a makeshift bed of pillows, quilts and air mattresses in the living room and talk about nothing, like they always do whenever Key cooks. It's become a strange sort of ritual, and Key loves it. 

"Thank you for dinner, Bummie," Taemin whispers. He's wedged up behind Key, clinging to his back while they lie on their sides. Key smiles and squeezes Taemin's hand fondly. Jonghyun is lying in front of him, and Jinki and Minho are folded together at their feet. Everyone is so close, and it should be smothering, but it isn't. 

Jinki plays with the leg of Key's pajama pants and says, "Yeah, it was so good. I always love it when you cook." 

"Well I can't very well let you all go hungry, can I? Minho would live off noodles and soda if I wasn't around," he says, a smirk on his face. He eyes Minho pointedly. 

"Hey," Minho says, shoving Key's foot, "I take offense to that. I can cook for myself." 

"Mmhm," Jonghyun says, and they all giggle. 

Some time later, when all are asleep save for Key, he takes a moment to look at each one of them fondly. He reaches over to slip his hand gingerly through Jonghyun's hair, wishing he could touch them all like this at once. 

"I love you all," he whispers, eyes heavy. Before he falls asleep he thinks to himself how much he loves feeding his boys, how much he loves nights like this, and how much he loves them, and finally, falls asleep smiling. 


End file.
